The present invention relates to household ice beverage-making appliances. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to a kitchen appliance for shaving ice and blending the shaved ice with a flavoured syrup.
Ice shavers that blend shaved ice with flavoured syrup are known. These comprise one electric motor for driving the ice-cutting blades and another electric motor for driving the blending paddles or whisks. These are usually heavy-duty appliances used in commercial fast-food establishments.